


3 minutes from eternity

by illusion_flight



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We both know what it is like at first. We act like crazy teenagers, like we´ve never had it before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 minutes from eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: R
> 
> Originally written on April 22nd, 2010.

_We both know what it is like at first. We act like crazy teenagers, like we´ve never had it before._

Then you say:

“But it´s true. We´ve never had each other.”

And I can only wonder where all this will take us, where we are going, why we seem to hurry so much and what would escape us if we stood still for a second. I wonder each and every time.

***

 _Because it always goes the same way._

Each and every time Kai announces a break and gives them 15 minutes, Uruha smirks, his hungry eyes telling Kai that 10 is enough.

Each and every time Kai serves them dinner in his apartment, Uruha raises an eyebrow, his lips curved in a satisfied grin, informing Kai the only thing he wants to eat is him.

And Kai has no willpower to resist, to oppose Uruha. The man brings out all the best and the worst in him. Although, Uruha’ s not doing it intentionally, it is just the way he is, so natural. Kai doesn´t even try to stop him. He´s already learnt his lesson. For once it´s pleasant not to care. At least not that much.

 

 _It always goes the same way._

Inspite of the fact that the tiles in a bathroom on the 8th floor of their company building are particularly cold when Kai pushes Uruha against them, the jeans around their ankles and Uruha´s teeth sunk in his shoulder so no one will notice (although Uruha is the silent type at all costs; Kai knows having seen the moist lips, fluttering eyelids and wordless gasps so many times). Nevertheless, he always tries the hardest. And maybe that is what they really have in common.

Inspite of the fact that the band manager is still in the backstage room after a concert while they creep together to the next door´s bathroom; Uruha quickly drops to his knees, showing Kai things that he has never seen at such a place before. Things that can´t really be called visionary, but they are Uruha´s. And maybe that is what´s so different about them.

 

Despite all these inanities, they are cautious (though they´ve never said it aloud - it´s that one inward resolution) never really to shock anyone. They are not those young bastards anymore; even if they excluded the word “enough” from their vocabulary.

 

 _Always the same way._

So Kai tugs at his lover´s top; a button flies off. He snatches the shirt out of Uruha´s trousers, his frantic hands fighting their way to the places that would make Uruha´s skin even more feverish, flushed.

And he might have given up his carnal hesitations, but Kai still can´t help to ask himself what place they are heading to.

***

Then Kai recognizes Itsuki Hiroshi (because no one will ever get rid of all the influence one´s parents have on him) the second he steps into Uruha´s apartment. He smiles; nothing can ever take him by surprise when it comes to Uruha anymore. This is probably just a very little piece of that part of the glacier he has not had a chance to see yet.

Melancholy takes over Kai - the pleasant one, the one that makes him think about lots of cliché things that he would never let himself be drowned in at any other circumstances. But once again, it is only another display of power Uruha possesses over him. It´s not a plan, it´s only Uruha.

Kai is not allowed any further reflections though. He might not really understand anything about his lover´s ways, his miraculous impact on him, but that´s OK. He doesn´t really want to know. He doesn´t really want to question anymore.

He walks into the kitchen; Uruha´s leaning against the metallic fridge, two high glasses in one hand, a bottle of some golden liquid in the other. Kai smiles; suddenly, nothing matters. He ceases to exist.

***

 _We both have no idea what it will be like tomorrow. We might act like we´ve never known each other before._

And then you say:

“It might be true, but it´s still today.”

You press your palm against my chest. I can feel your excitement, flowing through your fingertips, your teeth nibbling on my jaw; I tilt my head to the side and back up a bit - it´s a reminder of the first time. There is no sofa, but the counter will do; it´s digging into my back. You want to fuck me; I can tell. I just have to smile. But you scold me. I am distracting you, you say. So this time I let you take me. And then perhaps again, wherever and whenever you want.

***

Kai can hear Uruha calling his name in hoarse, hushed voice, though still clear to his ears. Chigire starts playing; he decides it is time to steal some of his mother´s old enka LPs.

All of a sudden, Kai realizes it doesn´t matter how shallow their escapades may seem and it is not necessarily good to know the direction in which people move during their lives. Kai wishes that he understood sooner. He would have saved himself from lots of wrinkles.

 

All is quiet now; Kai senses the surface of the counter under his butt getting colder; he buries his face into Uruha´s damp shoulder and inhales. He feels like seconds are melting one into another.

It may be only 3 minutes from eternity.


End file.
